Finn & Rachel together forever?
by IzzyD07
Summary: A short story about Finchel :


It was the first day back at school after the summer, and Glee club was just about to start. Rachel was treading carefully down the corridors, butterflies in her stomach. It was the first time she'd seen Finn since that night. As her heart started beating faster and faster, she sped up, and she swerved through the always-open choir room door. But there was no one there. Except Finn.

"Finn." Rachel blushed as she looked up to her tall, handsome boyfriend who was standing by the piano. "Listen, Rachel, you don't have to say anything. Please, don't say anything. Erm, about what happened that night..." Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Finn took a big stride forwards and put his hand over it. "I want you to know, that I don't ever want to lose you, ever again. I love you, Rachel. And nothing will ever change that."

Finn put his arms around her, and Rachel got on her tip toes and leant in...

"Err, hey you guys.." said Mr Schuester, as he and the rest of the Glee club shuffled into the room.

"Finn, you've err... got something on your mouth..." and Rachel swiftly brushed her hand against his face and went and sat down in her usual chair. She had left Finn standing there, gormless and confused, and he slowly walked towards his chair, which was _not_ next to Rachel's. The rest of the club were buzzing with chatter about their holidays, when Mr Schuester coughed in order to regain silence in the room. "Now I know, we didn't win regionals. But at least we've got our choir room back, hey?" He attempted a cheerful, excited tone. "You were all winners at regionals, and I want you to know that I'm proud of each and every one of you. In the next few weeks..."

Mr Schuester's speech became distant to Finn, as he sat in his chair, still baffled as to what had just happened. 'Why did she do that?' The words went back and forth through his mind. He didn't understand why Rachel had just blown him off like that. Was she not _proud _to have him as a boyfriend? It was as if that night...

"Finn, are you quite with us?" said Mr Schuester.

"Uh, yeah, sorry Mr Schue."

"I was just saying to the rest of the club, if you had bothered to listen, that I was planning to organise some local performances for you lot in the run up to sectionals, that would hopefully gain you some publicity."

"Erm, yeah, sure." Finn raised the corner of his mouth into a vague smile to make Mr Schuester happy. And only Rachel sensed the uneasiness in his tone. But she couldn't deal with it today, she said to herself.

Rachel lay in bed that night, restless. She couldn't sleep because she had been thinking about that summer's night, 3 weeks ago. She remembered how her date with Finn had been completely ruined by the party for Vocal Adrenaline being in the same restaurant. Jesse, of course, had ordered almost every meal on the menu that contained eggs or meat. But Finn had been so insistent to go! Infact, when she had suggested that perhaps they should go bowling again, like their first 'date', he'd been completely clear that they were going to a restaurant and that was the end of it. There was a part of her that thought that maybe Finn had wanted to go to that restaurant, knowing Jesse would be there, just to show her who really loved her... But no. Finn wouldn't do that! This is Finn, the kind hearted, generous, loving Finn. The Finn she knew, she had loved since the moment she saw him.

The next day was a Saturday - for some strange reason the first day of school had been on a Friday, probably because the cleaners needed more time to get rid of the graffiti around the side of the parking lot. It was 3:30pm, and Rachel had just come back from a trip to the supermarket with her dads. She sat silently in her bedroom, and looked around at all the gold stars that covered her wall. She knew that nothing was ever going to get in her way of becoming a star. And that was when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Rachel knew it was Finn but she didn't dare show it, although her shaking voice gave it away slightly.

"Hey, Rachel, it's me, Finn." Finn was also very nervous - he had been dreading this phone call, but he knew it was vital for their relationship.

"Oh, hello Finn. Is there any...reason for your call?"

"There is, actually. Look, we both know what's going on here, just meet me outside the park at 6:00pm. I'll be waiting for you."

"Er, yeah, sure, I'll erm, see you then..." and she quickly put down the phone. They both knew that tonight was make or break time.

It was a perfect night. The sun was still shining in the sky, the trees seemed as green as they'd ever been. Rachel was dressed in a light blue skirt with a white lace top. It was a new look she'd been trying out, and she thought that now was the best time to go public with it. On the other side of the park, Finn was wearing his brown stripy jumper and his dark denim jeans. He was perhaps, a little less adventurous in his fashion sense - he preferred to stick to the same sort of clothes that he felt comfortable wearing. There was, of course, nothing wrong with that, and he felt that Rachel would appreciate him more if he tried to be himself. He eventually reached the gate, where he saw no signs of his girlfriend. He looked around, dying to see those long, brown locks that Rachel posed so beautifully. And there she was, sitting on the fence, waiting for her Prince. And her Prince's heart just melted on the spot.

It had been five minutes of sitting under the apple tree, and so far nobody had spoken. Finn was still nervous, Rachel was enjoying the company, yet she too sensed the awkwardness between them. Finn watched her admire the children playing in the grass, and so he finally spoke up. "You still love him, don't you?"

"What?" Rachel was startled by this sudden comment.

"Jesse. You still love him, don't you?"

"Finn, I-"

"Rachel, it's okay. I know that deep down inside of you, you still have room for Jesse's heart. And that's not your fault, if you love him..."

Rachel could feel the tears pouring out of her eyes, her mascara running down her face. "I know Finn! I know you wanted to take me to that restaurant to prove it to me! And he did me wrong Finn! I hate him for it! Everyday, I think about my broken heart that was brutally smashed with a hammer by him and I'm just having trouble getting over it... It's not that I love him I just feel like..."

Finn's mouth formed a sweet, lopsided smile, and he ran his hands through Rachel's hair. Rachel looked up at him with her puffy red eyes, and he laughed.

"If you think, Rachel, that I'm prepared to let Jesse hurt you again like that, then you've got another thing coming. What happened at Regionals, Rachel, that was something. It was like nothing I've ever felt before in my life. And I know that you honestly didn't have that connection with Jesse." Finn wiped the tears from her eyes, and Rachel flung herself into his arms. He kissed her head, and it was at that moment that they both knew that no words could ever describe what they felt for each other. Finn kissed her hand, and then leant over to whisper something in her ear.

"I'm forever yours, faithfully."


End file.
